


I Need You Here

by softiesharpie



Series: Avalance Social Media AU [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Sara wasn’t sure exactly what she was expecting when she arrived in 2213, all she knew was that Ava needed her there and that was all that mattered.





	I Need You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes with my [social media au](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie/status/1163524638917517313?s=20) on Twitter. If you haven't read that, this fic might be hard to understand without context.
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Sara didn't know what to expect when she got to Ava.

She'd been panicking for the last couple of hours, how could she not when she found out that her girlfriend had fainted and was now laying barely conscious in the medbay?

When she got to the mothership and saw Ava, her heart broke. The taller blonde looked distraught and clearly unsettled. Her eyes were red with unshed tears and her eyes looked a bit glossed over.

"Ava?" Sara whispered and went over to her slowly, not wanting to startle her. "Baby?"

Ava's gaze darted up quickly and she slightly relaxed when she realized that it was just Sara. Her hands shook slightly in her lap as she looked at Sara with pleading eyes.

"S-Sara." She choked out, unable to hold her tears back any longer.

What she'd found out about herself that day had made her question everything, and she was terrified that Sara would leave her once she found out the truth about who, _what_, she was.

"I'm here, Aves." Sara gently took Ava's hand as she sat down on the hospital bed next to her. "I'm so glad you're okay." She let out a sigh in relief as she gently tucked a loose strand of Ava's hair behind her ear.

She leaned down to kiss Ava's forehead as her grip tightened on her hand.

"Fuck, I'm so glad you're okay." Sara repeated, her voice lower than a whisper, as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

She had been expecting the worst and while, yes, Ava's current state was clearly not good, Sara was expecting to find her bloody and bleeding out. She was expecting find her almost dead, that Gary had kept that part from her in order to spare her feelings.

So, she was just relieved Ava was still breathing.

"Sara." Ava whimpered and her grip on Sara's hand tightened significantly. "Please don't leave me." Is all she could say.

"I won't. I'm right here, baby." Sara reassured her as she laid down on the bed next to her, propping herself up on her forearm so she could look at Ava.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sara hummed and watched as Ava seemed to struggle internally for a moment before scooting over to Sara and wordlessly wrapping her arm around her, cuddling into her.

Sara adjusted herself so Ava could rest her head on her chest and comfortably lay there with Sara holding her.

Ava turned her head slightly and cried into Sara's chest, not even trying to hide it. She was so _tired_ and she didn't feel like fighting anymore.

Sara could feel Ava's tears soak through her shirt but she couldn't care less about that part. All she cared about was Ava, and her heart ached at the clear evidence that the director was the furthest thing from okay.

She laid there with Ava for hours as the other Bureau agents fixed the anachronism before they all had to flash each other with the memory flasher, it was Bureau protocol since they'd seen things they weren't supposed to.

Sara was curious, curious was an understatement, about what exactly made Ava break down like that. But, she knew it wouldn't do any good to bring that up so she just held Ava for as long as she needed and then helped bring her home when the mission was completed.


End file.
